A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatuses configured to cover a roll of paper products during the dispensing of paper from the roll. More particularly, the present invention relates to such apparatuses that are configured to maintain the cover in spaced apart relation over the paper roll as paper is dispensed. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to such cover apparatuses that are also configured to automatically dispense a fragrance upon removal of paper from the roll of paper.
B. Background
Paper products are commonly provided in a rolled form configured for the user of the product to remove a portion of the paper product from the roll as needed for his or her use. Examples of such paper products are toilet paper, paper towels and the like (such products are collectively referenced herein as “rolled paper products”). Generally, the paper portion of the rolled paper product is rolled around a tubular center member having an open center area. To simplify removal of paper from the roll, many people utilize rolled product holders that are configured to cooperate with the tubular center member such that the rolled paper product is placed on the holder by inserting an axle portion of the holder through the open area of the tubular center member. In this manner, the rolled paper product is able to rotate or roll around the axle portion of the holder. Often these rolled paper products are provided with paper having perforations at substantially uniform places along the roll of paper to simplify tearing off one or more sections of the paper product. When a portion of the product is desired for use, which may be one or more sections, the user will pull on the outward extending end of the product that extends from the roll of paper and then tear off the desired length or number of sheets of paper.
Typically, the rolled product holder that rotatably holds the rolled paper product is mounted to a substantially vertical surface, such as an interior wall, the side or front wall of a cabinet or like surfaces, with the rolled paper product extending outward from the surface. While the availability of the rolled paper product is necessary, particularly in the bathroom, the outwardly extending rolled paper product is not very attractive. In fact, most people generally consider a roll of toilet paper to be unsightly and to be a visual distraction from a bathroom that may otherwise be decorated to provide a more pleasant atmosphere. While generally not considered as unsightly, an outwardly extending roll of paper towels does distract from an otherwise decorated kitchen. As such, some people use a cover apparatus to cover the rolled paper product. Some of these apparatuses substantially enclose the rolled paper product and product holder. Although such cover apparatuses improve the visual appearance of the room in which it is used, they can make it somewhat difficult to access the rolled paper product when use of the product is desired and/or when it is necessary to replace the rolled paper product. Other cover apparatuses have a cover that is fixedly attached to the wall, cabinet or other surface on which the product holder is mounted, which will result in the cover becoming less effective at covering the rolled paper product as paper is removed therefrom. As a result of the limitations of presently available cover apparatuses, most rolled paper products are left uncovered.
As set forth above, rolled paper products are commonly utilized in bathrooms and kitchens. These rooms are generally known to have unpleasant smells that are desired to be masked or eliminated by a fragrance. In fact, at the time a person is removing a quantity of paper from the rolled paper product, he or she often correspondingly desires a quantity of fragrance be dispensed into the air to mask and/or eliminate odors. With regard to the bathroom, unpleasant odors often emanate from a toilet bowl as a result of use of the toilet by people for the evacuation of human waste. The odor that emanates from the toilet bowl, or use thereof, can and often fills the room (i.e., the bathroom) where the toilet is utilized. In both private and public bathroom facilities, the use of the toilet by a number of individuals can result in an unpleasant facility. With regard to the kitchen, odors commonly emanate from the preparation and cooking of food. Although many of these odors are not necessarily unpleasant, the odor from a combination of various food items can be unpleasant. In addition, many of these odors tend to stay around long after the food has been prepared, served and consumed. The waste generated from the food production and from that which was not eaten will add to the odors. Many people also keep a trash receptacle in the kitchen area to receive the waste, which can also be a source of unpleasant odors. Most people desire to eliminate or at least generally mask these odors.
As a result of the desire to control odor, many people utilize one or more apparatuses for dispensing fragrance into the air to mask or eliminate odors. Although such dispensing apparatuses may be located throughout the house, they are most often located in the bathroom, kitchen and/or other rooms where odors are more likely to be generated and present. One method of addressing odors is to utilize dried flowers, candles or other items that emit a pleasant odor to cover-up and/or eliminate unpleasant odors in the bathroom and/or kitchen. Most people, however, also take a more proactive approach to covering-up or eliminating any unpleasant odors. One such method is the use of canned air fresheners. The typical canned air freshener is of the aerosol type that has a push-type dispensing mechanism at the top of the can the user pushes to emit a spray of fragrance whenever he or she desires to eliminate or mask any odors. People also utilize fragrance dispensers that contain a liquid-based fragrance solution which is sprayed into the air to address unpleasant odors. One problem with any of the spray-type air fresheners is that the user must take affirmative action to cause the container to emit the fragrance. If he or she forgets to activate the spray, then the unpleasant odors remain.
Another type of air freshener system utilized in bathrooms, kitchens or other rooms is one which automatically emits the fragrance. Some of these are plugged into and remain at an electric outlet such that heat generated by the device emits the desired fragrance. Others are plugged into the outlet with an electrical cord and utilize a pump mechanism to dispense the fragrance. Yet others have a battery-operated system to emit the fragrance. One problem with many of these devices is that they continuously emit the fragrance, whether it is needed or not, thereby wasting both the fragrance material and electricity. Some devices attempt to reduce the usage of the fragrance by periodically emitting the fragrance. Even these devices tend to waste fragrance by activating when it is not needed or they fail to solve the odor problem by not emitting fragrance when it is needed. Some devices attempt to solve the waste and failure to act problem by having a manually operated mechanism. As with spray cans or bottles, however, these apparatuses depend on the user to activate the fragrance.
What is needed, is an improved apparatus for covering rolled paper products and for dispensing fragrance in rooms where odors tend to be created and/or exist. The preferred cover apparatus should substantially cover the rolled paper product so as to eliminate the unsightliness thereof without interfering with use or replacement of the rolled paper product. The preferred cover apparatus should be configured to continue to substantially cover the rolled paper product as the size of the roll reduces in diameter due to paper being removed from the roll. Preferably, the cover apparatus should also be configured with a fragrance dispenser that automatically dispenses a fragrance into the room where the rolled paper product is utilized. The preferred fragrance dispenser should be of the type that does not rely on the user of the rolled paper product to activate a mechanism to dispense the fragrance and should not rely on electricity or other power means to dispense the fragrance. Preferably, the dispenser apparatus should allow the user to easily fill and refill the fragrance associated with the apparatus as needed or desired.